Leftovers
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG Turkeys had to be extinct. Wal-Mart didn’t have them. Target laughed in his face. The local delis frowned as he begged- but offered chicken liver. Oh, how he needed that turkey. ONESHOT! ZA Angels write-off: Thanksgiving with Troy and Gabriella.


**This is part of the ZA Angels fanfiction contest. Troy and Gabriella's Thanksgiving. I've never done this before, so vote for me? And review?**

**

* * *

**

_"Thanksgiving, after all, is a word of action." _

_~W.J. Cameron_

**Bolton household**

**1:00 pm**

**November 28**

"One thing," she said quickly, anger hinting at her voice, "I ask for one thing and you can't even do that."

He stayed silent. He had learned throughout the years that silence was normally the best answer to her rants. But, today was not every other day. Today was important. Today was a big deal to her.

Today was her day of firsts. It was the first time that Gabriella Montez had to cook Thanksgiving dinner. It was Gabriella's first panic attack. The first time Troy Bolton would see his wife angry over something stupid. And it would be the first and last time that Troy Bolton would help out with anything in the kitchen.

"Babe, listen…" He tried to think of an excuse for his action but came up with absolutely nothing, "…I love you?"

"No," she paced the kitchen slowly, running a hand through her brown hair, "Do you have any idea how stressed out I am?"

He shook his head, agreeing with her. He was scared of her. She was like a tiny ball of fury with a carving knife.

"Yes, and it will be fine," he mumbled, "I'll take care of it."

He forgot the turkey. How he had forgotten…he wasn't sure. Maybe he was caught up in his job. Or they were spending too much time enjoying their post-wedding sex life. But he forgot. And now, he was screwed. Not only was his wife depending on him- but 20 of their closest relatives were too.

He had accidentally told his family that he and his new wife would LOVE to host the annual Thanksgiving dinner- although the Montez family had already been invited. So, now Gabriella was stuck preparing 20 meals rather than the 10 she planned previously.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I am dying here." She whined, wiping a bit of sweat off of her forehead, "I really, really don't need this." He gave her a confident grin and shrugged,

"Trust me, Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton, I will fix this." She glanced at him, hoping to believe him.

"Fine. But if we don't find a turkey then YOU will be the one to tell the angry family- not me. And you will be sleeping on the couch for a _really _long time," He shook his head,

"Ok," he mumbled, "Ok."

And, with a kiss on her head, he dashed out the door toward his car. He had to pull a turkey out of his ass within four hours. It couldn't be that hard, could it? It's not like _all _the turkeys had been taken. There were like a million.

* * *

Turkeys had to be extinct. Wal-Mart didn't have them. None at Kroger. Target laughed in his face. The local delis frowned as he begged- but offered chicken liver.

He politely declined- after a deep metal debate. Gabriella would not stand for chicken liver. And no one would even eat it.

As he sat in his car, he looked back upon his life. He was only 25 years old and had only been married a year. There was no way that he was going to be murdered by his wife. Right?

Oh, how he needed that Turkey.

So, he drove up and down the streets of Albuquerque- trying to wrap his mind around a way to get that freaking turkey. For his freaking wife and family. He didn't even like turkey! He always ate the honey ham- wasn't that good enough?

Of. Course. Not.

But, his blue eyes went wide as he realized exactly where he could get that precious turkey. And it would already be cooked. All it would need was a microwave. Basically. But he was going to make his wife happy.

He was going to steal his friends' leftovers. He would put them on an expensive dish and convince 21 people that he had carved a Turkey and placed it neatly on a plate. A turkey that his wife had cooked. He was going to lie to his family- at Thanksgiving dinner.

"Oh gosh, Gabriella kicked you out. I knew she would. What did you do?" Troy heard, arriving at the Danforth home. Sharpay Evans-Danforth was standing at her massive front door with a pair of sweatpants on and a plain men's t-shirt with a small rip in the sleeve.

He pushed pass her. He had no time for arguments.

The Danforths had Thanksgiving lunch. And had smartly bought two large Turkeys, leaving enough leftovers to last for a long time.

"I need your turkey. Now. And it needs to look good. And, hurry." His eyes were crazy; the blood shot veins making his blue eyes look greyer than normal. Sharpay glared at him, knowing that her best friend was probably pissed,

"I am not going to ask. But, this isn't for you, Bolton. This is for Gabriella. And I am going to tell her that you took it from us and didn't find it yourself. And- gross. Don't put it on that plate. It totally clashes the dishes that your wife is slaving over."

Troy was unsure how Sharpay knew the fashion that Gabriella was planning but ignored her. He needed that meat.

And as the fridge was opened, he peed a little. There was a lot of turkey. More than he could pray for. He prayed to Buda, God, Jesus, Zeus and any other god he could think of. He was saved.

"I don't care if you are doing this for Gabriella, me or anyone. I need that turkey."

And his wish was fulfilled.

Happy Freaking Thanksgiving.

"And I expect a big Christmas gift!"

* * *

"Troy Alexander," Gabriella shouted, hearing her front door open. She had finished everything. The ham, the stuffing, the mac and cheese, mashed potatoes- all she needed was that turkey, "if you don't have turkey then you are in big trouble."

Her voice was motherly, almost treating him like a child.

"Honey," he said showing her the plate, "don't underestimate me." Her eyes went wide, shocked at the scene. He hadn't let her down.

She didn't really expect turkey. Nor did she _really _need it- but he had done it for her. And he had stayed out of her kitchen.

"Oh my," she said as he sat the large dish down on the counter, "where did you get that?" He smirked,

"Let me introduce you to Sally. The turkey that Chad and Sharpay used that their Thanksgiving meal." The brunette hugged her husband quickly- knowing that the meal was complete. It was perfect.

"Lucky," she laughed, "We are very _very _lucky." He agreed,

"And I am going to get very _very _lucky tonight."

* * *

"Gabriella, dear, did you cook all of this?" She heard Troy's mother say, taking a bite of the meal. Gabriella shook her head proudly,

"Yeah, most of it." Mrs. Montez held up her fork,

"The turkey is amazing! You'll have to give me your secret." Gabriella held a giggle as she felt a small kick from her husband,

"Actually, the turkey… it is Troy and my secret and we will never tell."

So, Troy and Gabriella had an interesting first Thanksgiving. And no one would ever know the tale behind the plate of turkey served to the 21 people that November 28th day.

**It's short, I know. Not my best work, but I haven't been on fanfiction in a while. But, please vote for me. And review?**


End file.
